candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Event
| description1 = Only the very best will win the rewards of the Mighty Mountains. Think you can do it? Let's see... | end1 = September 11, 2017 0:00:00 UTC | eventlink2 = Tiffi and the Beanstalk | event2 = Tiffi and the Beanstalk | play2 = | description2 = A cloud filled with boosters? Pass all 5 levels with 1 life to get them and unlock another delicious challenge! | end2 = July 26, 2017 10:00:00 UTC | eventlink3 = Space Dash | event3 = Space Dash! | play3 = | description3 = Finish levels without losing a life! | end3 = July 28, 2017 0:00:00 UTC | eventlink3 = Fairy Fair | event3 = Fairy Fair | play3 = | description3 = Welcome to Fairy Fair! Collect Candy to light all the lanterns and win tasty prizes. | end3 = July 27, 2017 9:00:00 UTC }} An event may occur when the player joins the game on specific period. Some events only occur on mobile version. Please note that the HTML5 version for Facebook is considered the mobile version. List of events Web and mobile *Live Forever *Sales *Tasty Treasure *Treasure Ahead Mobile only *Magic Dash **Space Dash (+Facebook) *Limited Time Help *Collect Some Candy **Dexter's Delight *Star Chaser *Treasure Ahead **Exploring Time **Trick or Treat *Treat Calendar *Fairy Fair **It's Candy Show Time! Former *Cake Climb **Up, up and away **Up for a challenge **Carnival Parade **Spring to life **Secret Cave **Tiffi and the Beanstalk **Golden Path **Universal Love **Spooky Ride *Tasty Treasure **Pirate Weekend **A sweet peek *Hilda's Week (a composition of events) Halloween *SpOoktastic Party *Party Time Thanksgiving *Tasty Mission/Thanksgiving Fun *Thanksgiving Dinner/Dinner Party Solve the Mystery *Cake Crumbs *A Magic Trick *Chilly Day December 2015 ;Collect Some Candy type *A Sweet Lunch ;Limited Time Help *Booster Drop ;Tasty Treasure type *Frozen Boosters *Happy New Year ;Cake Climb type *Slippery Slope *The snowman's hat *Candy Column *Lake Skate *Tree Climb Winter 2016 *Winter Harmony Cake Quest *Minty's Cake Quest *Minty's Soda Splash *Mighty Mountains Trivia *For mobile events, if the required levels are accessed from special screen, you may switch to Dreamworld and then open said screen from message box, and use Dreamworld lives to play (if it is available). **As of mobile version v1.68 the events are no longer accessible if you switch to Dreamworld, unless the event button has appeared. **As of v1.73, there is only one set of lives for both worlds. *If there is an operating event, the message box will have a red exclamation mark. **As of mobile v1.68 or later, the message box will have a trophy icon during events. *Level 252 is the ideal level for Collect Some Candy, as long as it does not require red or yellow candies. If red candies are required, level 339 is an ideal one. For yellow candies, use level 408. *Previous candy collecting events might reward gold bars. *The pirate Cap'n Sweet Tooth in Pirate Weekend is supposed to appear in Butter Rum Reef, but this event marks his first appearance. *Berry holds the Cake Climb event, while Bubblegum Troll holds the Up for a challenge counterpoint. *Caramella holds the SpOoktastic Party and Party Time events. *Doxen Cooper holds the Solve the Mystery events. *SpOoktastic Party is the only challenge that does not include free switch booster. *All events from celebrating Thanksgiving Day have split name on some mobile devices. *Since mobile version 1.67, the star meter was removed from events. It is possible that stars are no longer relevant in events. **Also since v1.67, some mobile events have a separate button to access from pathway map. Previously, only a green candy collecting event had this feature. Gallery Wintereventpic.jpg|Winter event 2015 Category:Elements Category:Ways of obtaining Boosters